


April's Fool

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Lies, Not What It Looks Like, Sorry Not Sorry, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: B')





	April's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> B')

“Dee? Hey, Dee! Wake up!”

Deceit blinked slowly and looked around. 

“Am I in…?”

“The living room? Yep! You came over for movie night and fell asleep, remember?”

Deceit turned to look up at Patton, tightening his grip on the soft blanket that he didn't remember putting over himself. 

“I'm not sure I understand… I thought you hated me? “

“Hate you? Dee, you're one of my five best friends! Silly goose. Breakfast is ready in the dining room when you are.”

Deceit all but stopped breathing when Patton leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

 

The rest of his day was filled with similar odd encounters. Roman invited him to act out Disney scenes with him. Logan invited him to his room, asking all sorts of questions about his scales. Even Virgil asked him to play a few rounds of chess. 

He'd never known any of the sides to be so kind to him, and to be completely honest (a laugh considering the subject, really) he was somewhat worried about it. It felt too good to be true.

As it was, he was currently sitting with Thomas and the others, planning out the next video. Deceit would be given a redemption arc in this one. (Although it's doubtful he's even done anything bad enough to need redemption from)

“Hey… Thomas?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Is this… real?”

“Aw, Dee, of course it isn't!”

He felt a chill run down his scales. 

“What?”

“Aww, Stupid little snake.” Roman chimed in. 

“I don't understand.”

“Do you really think any of us want you here, Jekyll and Lied?” Virgil chipped in.

“I-”

“Really, Kiddo, and people think Roman’s the fanciful one.”

“I- No- Please!”

As everyone in the room started cackling, everything started to distort and blur.

Deceit woke up with a sharp gasp and saw the note on his bedside table.

“April Fool’s, Snake. -M”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
